riftfandomcom-20200222-history
Rift Icons
Here is a listing of some of the more commonly used icons. Acid and Ink Alchemy Icons Augment Icons Ascended Power Axe Icons 100's Axe Icons 300's Axe Icons 400's Axe Icons Bottles and Flasks Bow Icons 100's Bow Icons 200's Bow Icons 400's Bow Icons Cabalist Ability Icons Mana Regeneration Damage Healing Combat Buffs Buffs Debuffs Control Movement Utility Removed from Game Passive Chest Icons Plate Chest Icons Chain Chest Icons Leather Chest Icons Cloth Chest Icons Cleric Souls Cloth Icons Cord Containers Curreny Icons Dagger Icons 100's Dagger Icons 200's Dagger Icons 300's Dagger Icons 400's Dagger Icons Essence Extracts Cloudy Extract.png|Cloudy Extract.png Pure Extract.png|Pure Extract.png Bubbling Extract.png|Bubbling Extract.png Potent Extract.png|Potent Extract.png Feet Armor Icons Plate Feet Icons Chain Feet Icons Leather Feet Icons Cloth Feet Icons Finishes Fish Icons Fishing Icons Flux Unstable Flux.png|Unstable Flux.png Stable Flux.png|Stable Flux.png Minor Flux.png|Minor Flux.png Major Flux.png|Major Flux.png Ethereal Flux.png|Ethereal Flux.png Food and DrinkIcons Greater Planar Essence Icons Grinding Stones Guns Icons 100's Guns Icons 200's Guns Icons 300's Guns Icons 400's Guns Icons Hammer Icons 100's Hammer Icons 200's Hammer Icons 400's Hammer Icons Hands Armor Icons Plate Hands Icons Chain Hands Icons Leather Hands Icons Cloth Hands Icons Head Armor Icons Plate Head Icons Chain Head Icons Leather Head Icons Cloth Head Icons Healing Potions Lesser Healing Potion.png|Lesser Healing Potion.png Minor Healing Potion.png|Minor Healing Potion.png Hide Icons Legs Armor Icons Plate Legs Icon Chain Legs Icons Leather Legs Icons Cloth Legs Icons Lesser Planar Essence Icons Lime Lime.png|Lime.png Purified Lime.png|Purified Lime.png Mace Icons 100's Mace Icons 200's Mace Icons 300's Mace Icons 400's Mace Icons 500's Mace Icons Mage Souls Mana Potions Lesser Mana Potion.png|Lesser Mana Potion.png Minor Mana Potion.png|Minor Mana Potion.png Misc Animal Glue.png|Animal Glue.png Faction Rune 1.png|Faction Rune 1.png Glass Beads.png|Glass Beads.png Rock Salt.png|Rock Salt.png Vinegar Concoction.png|Vinegar Concoction.png Mounts Mount Icon 1.png|Mount Icon 1.png Mount Icon 2.png|Mount Icon 2.png Necklace Icons Oil Bone Oil.png|Bone Oil.png Creature Oil.png|Creature Oil.png Neatsfoot Oil.png|Neatsfoot Oil.png Mineral Oil.png|Mineral Oil.png Magical Oil.png|Magical Oil.png Planar Focus Planar Focus Icon 1.png|Planar Focus Icon 1.png Planar Focus Icon 2.png|Planar Focus Icon 2.png Planar Focus Icon 3.png|Planar Focus Icon 3.png Polearm Icons 100's Polearms Icons 200's Polearms Icons 300's Polearms Icons 400's Polearms Icons Polishing Agent Icons Potion Icons Professions Icons Ring Icons Rogue Souls Rune Icons Runecrafter Ingredients Icons Scroll Icons Shield Icons Shoulder Armor Icons Plate Shoulder Icons Chain Shoulder Icons Leather Shoulder Icons Cloth Shoulder Icons Source Source of Courage Icon.png|Source of Courage Icon.png Source of Potential Icon.png|Source of Potential Icon.png Source of Prudence Icon.png|Source of Prudence Icon.png Source of Stability Icon.png|Source of Stability Icon.png Source of Thought Icon.png|Source of Thought Icon.png Spell and Ability Icons Staff Icons 100's Staff Icons 200's Staff Icons Sulfurs Low Grade Sulfur.png|Low Grade Sulfur.png Standard Grade Sulfur.png|Standard Grade Sulfur.png High Grade Sulfur.png|High Grade Sulfur.png Top Grade Sulfur.png|Top Grade Sulfur.png Sword Icons 100's Sword Icons 200's Sword Icons 300's Sword Icons 400's Sword Icons The icons below have no normal weapon image that correlates to the icon. They use multiple styles of weapons for these icons. Thread Icons Trinket Icons Totem Icons Two Handed Axe Icons 100's Two Handed Axe Icons 300's Two Handed Axe Icons 400's Two Handed Axe Icons Two Handed Sword Icons 100's Two Handed Sword Icons 200's Two Handed Sword Icons 300's Two Handed Sword Icons 400's Two Handed Sword Icons Waist Armor Icons Plate Waist Icons : Chain Waist Icons : Leather Waist Icons Cloth Waist Icons Wands Icons 100's Wands Icons 200's Wands Icons 300's Wands Icons 400's Wands Icons Warrior Souls Wax Wood Icons Category:Item Icon